Sharing Interests
by drtillscret
Summary: Rin, Rei, running, showers, pizza, and attitude, all together in one cute, sexy story.


Forgive me for writing in spurts; For some reason, I can only write lots and lots of fanfiction at once and then forget about it for like, six months at a time. More RinRei, because I need it in my life.

* * *

"Oi, oi, Rei, what are you doing?" Rin called to the bespectacled boy ahead of him.

"If I have to slow my pace for you all day, we'll never get home!" Rei called back cheekily.

"What a joke, don't pretend you're better than me, Speedo Glasses!" Rin quickened his jog until he was right next to him. Rei looked at him with a quick smirk before turning his eyes forward again.

"So, what do you want for dinner? I have a couple steaks in the fridge, or I could make tacos… Definitely nothing with mackerel in it, though," Rei said with a slight grimace.

"God, I feel like that's all we ever eat. Makoto is such an enabler," Rin responds, "When was the last time we didn't have at least one meal a day with them?"

"I think the whole week has been spent swimming with them and having Makoto-sempai or Gou-san cooking after. I'd like to forget the time Nagisa tried cooking for us. For such a cute brat, he has no eye for aesthetics, or tongue, I suppose."

"That kid should definitely stick to desserts. Even then, the things he creates are over the top," Rin said as they reached the crest of the hill. The sun was setting over the city, reflected in the river.

"Beautiful," Rei smiled, a little out of breath. His flushed cheeks shone in the warm light as he wiped his face off with the bottom of his shirt, exposing his toned abs.

"Shall we take a short break? There's a bench over there. Wouldn't want you to pass out or anything before we get to your house," Rin smirked, trying to hide his own laboured breathing.

"Only because you suggested it, Rin-chan," Rei flopped onto the bench, pulling out a cloth to wipe his glasses. Sweat had dripped onto the lenses from the hair that was plastered to his forehead. Despite having his hair up, Rin still felt the sticky humidity and sweat running down his neck. Pulling a towel and a water bottle out of Rei's backpack, he splashed a little water on his face before taking a swig. He pulled out the elastic holding his hair and poured some more water on himself, grateful for the coolness of it. He took a moment to dry his face and shake out his hair, letting it air out while they rested. When Rin finally looked up, he caught Rei staring at him. With a little start and blush, Rei pushed up his glasses and turned away from the red-haired man next to him. Rin tossed the towel at him, and it landed over Rei's head. With a noise of protest, Rei pulled off the towel only to find Rin standing over him, ready to pour the water on him. Unable to react fast enough, Rin cackled as Rei struggled to stem the flow of water raining down upon his head. He stood up to tackle the boy in front of him. Rin was too close to dodge, and the boys tumbled onto the grass, fighting for control of the bottle.

"Give it to me, you're wasting the drinking water! I'm thirsty still!" Rei called as he attempted to swipe it.

"Oh, you're thirsty? Let me just pour it into your mouth for you, then," Rin grinned, trying to force his arm out of Rei's grip and continue pouring the water on him. After a few moments of struggling, Rei managed to grab the bottle and pour the remaining contents on Rin, or at least as much as possible while Rin still fought to get it back. By the time they were done, they had grass stains all over their hands, knees and backs, not to mention being soaked from the waist up. The two lay laughing on the grass together, attempting to regain their composure. With a sigh, Rin got up and pulled out the other towel and water bottle. He tossed them to Rei, who caught them with a slight "oof" as the full water bottle hit his chest. Rin dried his hair for a second time, grinning at his friend.

"Hey, Megane, your shirt's gone see-through."

"It's your fault, pervert; only you would notice that!" Rei responded by crossing his arms.

"Tch, it's not like there's anything to see! I've seen it all before anyway, we swam together earlier today, even," Rin said as he pulled off his own shirt to wring it out.

"This is different, you're making it seem like a one-man wet-t-shirt contest! That's not beautiful at all," He pouted as he walked back over to the bench.

"You're right, it's not beautiful, it's just so erotic I can barely restrain myself," Rin's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he jokingly slipped his hands under Rei's shirt. Rei yelled, slapping his hands away while blushing furiously.

"Pervert! Pervert! Sexual harassment! Help me, someo—" Rin clapped a hand over Rei's mouth, shaking with laughter and holding the dark-haired boy as he struggled.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Let's get going, I don't feel like jogging to your house in the dark," Rin said when he collected himself, stuffing the towels and bottles back into the bag and pulling it onto his shoulders. Rei was silently grateful for relief from the burden. Though initially their agreement was to trade off anyway, like everything they did, it became a competition to see who was better.

By the time the two had reached Rei's apartment, the streetlamps had lit and the last wisps of twilight were fading into inky darkness. Rin tossed the bag down in the entryway and immediately removed his shirt.

"Open a window, will you? It's still sweltering in here," Rin said petulantly. He hopped onto Rei's bed and grabbed a book off the nightstand.

"Don't put your bare, sweaty torso on my sheets! That's disgusting, and you smell awful," Rei said, taking the book from Rin's hands and smacking him on the head.

"Ugh, fine, I'll shower then if it bothers you so much! You don't smell great yourself, you know," Rin replied as he tossed his hair and smirked, "Wanna join me?" He wrapped a hand around Rei's waist and pressed his face into his neck.

"Sh—shouldn't I be making us dinner?" Rei shuddered at his touch, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Dinner can wait, you'd make a good snack anyway," Rin growled, grinning as he pulled the shirt off the other boy from behind, sliding his hands along his body on the way up. Rei protested a little as his glasses came off in the shirt, but Rin's lips quickly silenced him. They fumbled their way toward the bathroom, lips locked as the rest of their clothing came off. By the time they reached the shower, Rin was nearly carrying the other boy, holding one leg over his hip, desperate to dominate him. Rei turned on the shower without a thought, and they hissed and scrambled to adjust the water before it burned off a layer of skin. It barely slowed them, however; Rin was biting his shoulder and thrusting into Rei against the wall. Rei's arms and legs were wrapped around Rin as he was being held up by him. Rei was crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain at the suddenness of his penetration.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Rei," Rin growled, tossing his head back. Rei's fingered tangled in his hair as he pulled him in for another kiss. Their tongues entwined for a moment before Rei gasped.

"Right there—" Rei's words were cut off by another moan. He arched his back and slapped his hands onto the wall above him. A few more long moments of driving thrusts brought him to orgasm, semen spilling between them and being washed away by the running water. At that, Rin dropped him and flipped him over, holding his hands above his head against the wall. His free hand gripped Rei's waist, keeping him steady as he pounded him over and over. Rei whimpered against the wall.

"You love the way I fuck you, tell me you love it," Rin moaned into Rei's ear.

"I l—love the way you fu—uhh—ck me, Ri—Rin," He puffed, causing Rin to moan and grip him harder.

"Say my name," he growled, slapping Rei's ass. Rei cried out.

"Rin!"

"Again!" Rin wrapped a hand around Rei's returning erection.

"Uhh, Rin!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!"

"Say it."

"Yes, Rin, I love it! It feels so good," Rei cried, arching at Rin's bite in his shoulder.

"You're so fucking sexy, Rei, I could fuck you all night," He groaned into the boy's shoulder. Pulling his hair, he turned his head around for a kiss. Rei couldn't help but moan into the other boy's mouth.

"I want to make you cum again," Rin gripped Rei's shoulder, driving into him and working his shaft at the same time. Moans were beginning to escape Rin, who was reaching his limit. Their voices echoed in the cramped, tiled shower, making their already loud moans seem louder. Rin couldn't hold it any longer. With a final groan, he released into Rei, who quickly followed him over the edge a second time with a few more strokes. They held their positions for a long moment, panting, before Rin pulled out. The trail of semen that leaked out washed away in a blink. Rin turned the boy around again, kissing him deeply as he ran his hands along his body. Rei grabbed a bottle of body wash, squirted a dollop into his hand, and began to scrub the dirt and sweat that lingered on Rin's body. Rin did the same, very gently to make up for the rough treatment he gave Rei before. They washed each other's hair as well, and lingered in the shower together until the water started to run cool. In their rush to get to the shower, neither remembered to grab a towel, so Rei hopped dripping wet to grab one for them both. After they had dried their hair and wrapped their towels around themselves, Rin rested his chin on Rei's shoulder with his arms around him while they stood in front of the mirror.

"You're beautiful," Rin murmured as he stared at their reflection. A flushed smile lit up Rei's face. In the moments when they weren't fighting or competing, the love in their expressions was palpable. They had few calm moments alone to spend between them. They stood for a moment longer before Rei disentangled himself with a sigh.

"I suppose I promised you dinner, didn't I?" He said to Rin as he walked back to him bedroom, Rin slowly trailing behind him.

"We can always order something if you don't feel like making anything. I'll buy, since it's mostly my fault," He replied with a sheepish grin. Rei seemed to ponder the idea as he pulled on clean clothes.

"Hmm, well, if you're buying, I suppose," Rei finally replied as he plucked his glasses from the folds of his previously discarded shirt. Wiping them, he shot a small grin at Rin. "Do I get to choose?"

"Tch, I'm paying for it! Of course I get to pick," Rin replied as he sauntered over to the phone. "It's meat-lover's pizza or nothing, Megane."

"Seriously? Can you at least get a garden salad on the side so we don't die of malnutrition?" Rei whined as he pulled out Rin's change of clothes from the backpack. "And put some clothes on, will you? You won't be allowed back here if you answer the door naked." He tossed the clothes at the red-haired boy, accidentally knocking the towel off. Rin laughed then quickly apologized to the order-taker on the phone, while Rei blushed and looked embarrassed, immediately turning away until Rin covered up again. As Rin hung up, he grabbed the clothes that landed on the floor and walked into the bathroom to put them on and hang up his towel.

"I hope Goro-san isn't the one to deliver it. Though I guess we wouldn't be that suspicious," Rei called to Rin as he walked out of the bathroom, still pulling on his shirt. Rin entered the bedroom and sat next to Rei.

"Well, I still would rather not be seen alone with you, people might hear and think we're actually friends or something, and how uncool would that be?" Rin laughed as Rei elbowed him in the side, making him choke a bit. Suddenly a loud growl rose from Rin's stomach.

"I'm really starving, I don't think I can make it," Rin looked at Rei, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across his face. Rei leaned away from him nervously.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're the one that suggested ordering food!"

"But you just look… so… delicious," Rin slowly licked his lips before diving onto Rei and biting his exposed skin.

"I am not food!" Rei cried, struggling to get out of the other's grip.

"My tastebuds would argue that," RIn snorted as he nibbled his way along Rei's arms and neck, laughing at Rei's vehement objections to the action. He stopped once he got Rei to laugh. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he planted a quick kiss on Rei's lips and flopped down beside him. Propping his head up on his hand, he looked at the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

"You know, tomorrow's Sunday, and I don't really have anything planned. Want to go to the bookstore or something? We could go out for breakfast, too," Rin said, examining his expression.

"Are you suggesting that you would like to stay over?"

"What a great idea! Got any spare pajamas?" Rin beamed at him. Rei sighed, unable to prevent a small smile of his own.

"Fine, fine, whatever you want. However, I expect you to pay for breakfast as well," he replied, pushing up his glasses in an attempt to seem inconvenienced.

"Done! Any other requests?"

"…Yes. No pajamas." Rei blushed and looked away, making Rin laugh.

"How bold of you, Rei! I didn't realize you wanted me that badly," He grabbed Rei's chin and kissed him, causing Rei to push him away.

"Don't get cocky, or I'll make you regret it! I've been studying new techniques, and you'll be putty in my hands when I'm finished with you," Rei said as he hopped up, striking a pose with one hand on his hip and the other on his glasses.

"Oh, it is so on after dinner."


End file.
